User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan - Chapter 1
Once upon a time, a 15-year-old boy became incredibly bored of a game he once became obsessed with called D.O.T. Defender of Texel. It wasn’t long before he found one of his friends playing a rather peculiar game called Brave Frontier. The boy found the game a bit too simple, but proceeded to try the game out anyway. The boy downloaded and installed Brave Frontier on his iPod. As he played the game, he had the sense of nostalgia run into his head, making him playing the game more and more. It wasn’t long before Brave Frontier became an obsession. That 15-year-old boy… was me, Linathan! Oh, how times have changed since I started playing on the day January 21, 2014. Shall we go over the squads I’ve used throughout the past 533 days I’ve logged on? Squad 1: The First Day Even on the first day, this would happen to be one of the most disappointing squads to use. At the time when I started, there were only 30 units in the Rare Summon Gate. Those 30 units included Lava’s batch, Phoenix's batch, Zegar’s batch, Agni’s batch, and Ziz’s batch. Nothing else. The most wanted unit from Rare Summon was Alice and everyone wanted her because her stats were one of the best in the game and she was very easy to Spark. Unfortunately, my luck couldn’t get me an Alice, not even one today. Therefore, I struggled quite a lot on the first day. At the time when I started, Oboro’s Vortex Dungeon was out. I gave Lv.1 a try and as expected, I lost. These units were under Lv.10 so I didn’t progress far in the dungeon (pfft… Stage 3). Speaking of low levels, it was incredibly hard to level at that time. Metal Parades used to run on a weekly schedule and the time would depend on the last digit of your ID. All of the information would be on their Facebook so I had to keep myself posted as these Metal Parades only lasted one hour. No Metal Keys existed at this time, making the leveling process even harder. Squad 2: Maxwell Clear! (St. Lamia) Maxwell was the final boss of the first official patch of Brave Frontier and boy… was he hard… Many people had trouble with him at the time, especially with the fact that leveling was incredibly tedious. My highest leveled unit was Agni, who was around Lv.30 thanks to the two Metal Gods I got through invitations (one from my friend and another from a temporary account made on Bluestacks). On my first attempt, I went in blind, not knowing that his Endless attack came every fifth turn. With a team full of 3* and 4* units, they take a hefty amount of damage from the attack. Not knowing about Maxwell’s attack pattern, my team got wiped on the fifth turn from Endless. On my second attempt, I continued to use a Magress friend and knowing that Maxwell’s Endless came on the fifth turn, I guarded with everyone and everyone survived! I had high hopes of winning from that point as Maxwell was close to dying. I dealt the final attack on him and won. A Lv.39 Summoner defeating Maxwell was an incredible feat and I felt proud of my achievement to complete the game… at that time… I became even more excited when I found out that there was maintenance the next day. The maintenance added the new Metal Key system, Cordelica, and new units. I knew the game wasn’t over from that point. Fun Fact: Maxwell was referred as a male throughout the story. Maxwell’s gender changed to female upon the release of Trial 003, which came out on November 2014. I also did not know about Brave Frontier Wiki for a LONG time from this point. Quite sad, right? Squad 3: The Upgraded Family Because of the new Metal Key system, my units got much stronger. I was able to get a number of units to 5*. I would use this team in everything, whether it’d be Arena, Vortex, or Quest. However, this team still struggled in harder missions like Lv.3 dungeons and Frontier Hunter. This squad carried me on throughout the month of March and despite the struggles I had to face, I still managed. Conclusion That's all for the first chapter of The History of Linathan! Thank you all for the support you've given me! Stay tuned for the next installment of The History of Linathan! Comment below on what you think of Chapter 1! Have you ever played D.O.T. Defender of Texel? What brought you to Brave Frontier? Better yet, what brought you to this wiki? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 2! Want a parody version of this? Check out The History of Blake Xi! Check out my Birthday Special! My birthday might be over, but feel free to go for a post-celebration at Linathan's Birthday Special 2015! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts